YUGIOH! The Heart Of Darkness
by Darkshard
Summary: A new dark force threatens Yugi and his friends, the help of a new ally maybe their ownly hope. But maybe this he is an ally of a ancient enemy as well.
1. YuGiOh! Heart of Darkness

This is a fan-fiction based on the anime/manga series known, as Yugioh, the characters and cards are the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi.

**YU-GI-OH!**

**Heart**

**Of**

**Darkness**

By: Eben Stonier

Chapter 1

Through an ancient passageway littered with dust and cobwebs that had built up over countless of untold years a mysterious figure draped in black robes wandered, as if guided by some unseen force. A single shadow followed in a manner much like that of a cat stalking a mouse, and then in fluid-like movement the shadow slips past the shrouded figured. Then in a blinding flash long dead torches flash to life as if at the will of some unseen force. From the shadows slips a tall Egyptian man stood dressed in a long pure white robe and turban, from around his neck hung a Ankh with a key shaped end.

"I am Shadi, the protector of the Pharaoh's tomb. It is forbidden for you to trespass within these sacred halls, I shall not allow anyone to disturb the resting place of his body..." the white robed figure states. The black shrouded figure stood still and silent, a pair of eyes glowed darkly from under his hood while a small red gemstone pined to his robe glowed. Ever so slowly shadows crept around the two, the more the gemstone glowed the darker the shadows became and the faster they encircled them. Shadi stood with his unwavering stare; his Millennium Key glowed faintly and hummed a warning.

"I do not know how one such as you could gain the powers of the Shadow Realm without use of one of the seven Millennium Items, but I still will not allow you to pass so easily..." Shadi states. Suddenly throwing aside part of his robes the still unknown figure reveals a Duel Disk firmly attached to his arm, Shadi nods his head as one manifests upon his own arm.

"Then we shall duel...and I shall go first!" he shouts, both draw five cards from their own decks as their life-point counters reach 4000 and Shadi draws a sixth card.

"I set one monster in face-down defense and cover one card..." Shadi said as he places the cards into their proper places on the duel disk. Silently the other draws a card, summoning a Spear Dragon and covering a pair of cards. With a wave of his hand the Spear Dragon attacks Shadi's defense monster, the monster recoils back from shock as Shadi's monster is revealed to be a Gravekeeper's Spy. The figure's life-points drop by 100 points.

"Once my Gravekeeper's Spy is flipped I can summon another Gravekeeper monster with an attack of 1500 or less, and I choose to summon Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier in attack mode. Now it's my turn, I draw and play the Field magic card Necrovalley which seals the card-graveyard and boosts all Gravekeeper monsters' attack power by 500!" Shadi declares as he sends his Spear Soldier to attack the figure's now defending Spear Dragon. The Dragon was quickly destroyed and his owner's life-points drop by 2000.

"The Spear Dragon shifts to defense mode after it attacks while my Spear Soldier can cause damage to monsters even in defense position, since your Spear Dragon had a defense of zero your life-points take the full brunt of his attack..." he states, Shadi sets another monster in defense mode and ends his turn. The cloaked figured draws a card. Quickly he plays the magic card Mystical Space typhoon to destroy Shadi's Necrovalley, then summons Slate Warrior and attacks his Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier which was quickly destroyed and causing his life-points to drop by 400.

"I reveal my face-down card the trap Attack and Receive which allows me to cause 700 points of direct damage to your life-points!" Shadi retorts, but frowns when his own life-points drop by 700 instead. Glancing up he discovers that one of his opponent's face down cards was the trap card Barrel Behind the Door. Nodding his head in approval he starts his own turn by drawing a card he covers another card, then plays the magic card Rite of Spirit to special summon his Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier back from his graveyard.

"Know I sacrifice my two monsters for the Mystical Knight of Jackal, now attack his Slate Warrior!" He orders, with a beastly howl his monster slashes and destroys his opponent's. With a sudden flash the Slate Warrior returns to the top of the cloaked stranger's deck as his life-points drop by 800.

"The special effect of the Mystical Knight of Jackal is to send any monster it destroys back to the top of the owner's deck..." Shadi explains, but frowns as he notices the attack power of his monster drops from 2600 to 2100.

"I see the special effect of Slate Warrior, drops the attack of its destroyer by 500..." he mutters more to himself than to his opponent. The cloaked duelist draws a card and plays monster reborn on Shadi's Gravekeeper's Spy and places it into defense mode while also placing a monster in facedown defense then ends his turn. Shadi plays another Rite of Spirit magic card to special summon his Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier, only to sacrifice it for Ghost Knight of Jackal. Quickly sending his Mystical Knight of Jackal to destroy his resurrected Spy and forcing it back to the top of his own deck, then sends his second monster which destroys his opponent's face down monster. It flips showing that it was Slate Warrior once again and his Ghost Knight of Jackal's attacks drops from 1700 to 1200. There was a soft glow as Slate Warrior suddenly appears in defense mode on Shadi's side of the dueling field.

"The special effect of the Ghost Knight of Jackal allows me to special summon any monster it destroys to my field in defense, so know your monster is my servant." Shadi explains. Ending his turn the cloaked figure starts his by drawing and setting a monster in facedown defense mode, and then reveals his trap card CeaseFire. But, before his trap card could cause 500 points of damage for all effect monsters Shadi reveals his trap card 7 Tools of the Bandit. Costing him 1000 life-points instead of the 2000 that CeaseFire would of cost him. Starting his turn Shadi draws a card and shifts Slate Warrior into attack mode then launches a three-monster attack that obliterates his opponent's only defense monster and the last of his life-points.

"You have been defeated, now tell me who has sent you and what do you desire!?" Shadi orders, he stood with his eyes locked upon his opponent. The cloaked stranger staggered backwards, his body shook as his body arched back and then cried out in pain. Shadi watched with mild surprise as his opponent's body was consumed by the shadows and his clothing dropped to the floor of the tomb, curious he made his way over toward the pool of clothing.

"It seems you were not a true master of the darkness, one toying with such powers must be aware of the penalties of using them without knowledge. But, I wonder how did he gain the ability create a Shadow Game..." Shadi mutters to himself. Just before he reached the pile of clothing the darkness that swallowed the unknown man started to swirl and open much like a doorway. From there a figure of a young man appeared dressed in a pure white formal jacket which hung open and a matching pair of loose pants with a light sky blue button up shirt. The new stranger stood there silently with his head hung down, which was adorn with golden blond shoulder length hair. A pair of dark brown bangs hung down over his face covering much of it, Shadi stood there his eyes narrowed as he reached for his Millennium Key.

"I see now, you must be the one behind this intrusion. But if you were his master why would you risk his life by lending him such power. I can not imagine your reasons, nor your ability to do so without a Millennium Item..." Shadi spoke strongly. The young man lifted his head up slightly a smile ever so slowly crept across his face, as he raised his head a pair of blood red eyes glared out at Shadi in a inhuman manner. As his dark colored bangs parted showing that his forehead was covered by a crown made of a silver colored metal that appeared to wrap around his head. Imprinted on the front of the crown was an eye-shaped design that over lapped an outline of a Egyptian ankh, a dark purple light emanated from the crown. The stranger's smile suddenly changes into a psychic toothy grin while the hair on the back of his head becomes thicker and his bangs spike out wildly. His eyes widen while his pupils shrink as a wave of force explodes from him and hits Shadi sending him flying backwards, slamming him into the wall of the tomb only to slump down on the floor.

"You can not stop me Guardian, I will have my revenge on the Pharaoh... Him and all his allies shall be consumed by the darkness..." the stranger whispers coldly, then with a evil chuckle vanishes along with the fading shadows. Shadi stood the concerned look on his face hadn't changed since he confronted the first invader, he glanced toward the pool of clothing but only saw a pile of tattered rags and useless shards of stone.

"Such intense dark powers and evil emotions, I must warn the Pharaoh and his host of this..." he mutters before walking into the shadows of the tomb and vanishing.

Little Yugi laid sprawled out in his bed in a deep sleep snoring on his night stand laid his Millennium Puzzle, the eye shaped imprint glowed faintly which spread through the entire thing. As it glowed a soft light emanated from Yugi's forehead in a couple of moments the light shifted into the form of a glowing eye. Yugi felt like he was floating, then suddenly dropping down through a pitch-black tunnel. When he opened his eyes he saw miles and miles of sand, turning slowly he saw a massive pyramid. Suddenly sensing something odd he turns back and sees a massive army of Egyptians being led by his partner, the unknown Pharaoh.

"I thought this was a dream...either mine or my partner, but I think this might be part of his lost memories..." Yugi mutters, then suddenly he felt himself being drawn over toward his counter-part. Now floating in ghostly manner by the Pharaoh's side Yugi looked upwards once he heard a familiar roar, hovering above them were all three Egyptian God monsters. Staring up in awe at the three divine monsters Yugi suddenly shivers as he felt a cold presence, turning he noticed far across the field a pair of young men of unknown origin stood. A swirling mass of darkness surrounded the pair and extended far above them, near the pair two forms slowly appeared from the shadows. A monstrous human-like form and a giant serpent monster showed themselves, but behind them a massive amount of shadows moved together trying to take on a single form. But, Yugi couldn't make out what it was due to the amount of shadows, which suddenly darkened the entire area. Suddenly Yugi jerked wide-awake panting hard, his entire body coated with sweat. Taking a couple deep breaths to calm down Yugi reached over to his nightstand and picked up his Millennium Puzzle, looping the thick metal chain around his neck he cradles his puzzle.

"That was really intense... All three Egyptian God monsters...and my other self, it had to be one of his missing memories. But who were those two guys and their monsters, not to mention that other thing..." Yugi mutters to himself, glancing up quickly as his puzzle hums softly. The faint form of Shadi appears in a ghostly manner, bowing his head toward the spiky haired boy.

"Greeting, I am sorry for the intrusion. But I must speak with my Pharaoh..." he asked, Yugi nods his head as he lets go of his puzzle and a bright glow encases his body. Once the light fads the older and darker version of Yugi sat there in the bed, he acknowledges Shadi with a slight nod. Slowly drawing one leg up and resting a arm across his upraised knee he gives the mysterious Egyptian a level stare.

"My Pharaoh, an evil force tried to invade your ancient tomb. I know not the being's reasons, but I do know that he wielded powers similar to those of a holder of a Millennium Item. Not only that but he seems to be after you my Pharaoh..." Shadi explained as Yami-Yugi nods his head as he slowly took in the information.

"I see that event must have triggered that dream we shared..." Yami-Yugi mutters, a ghostly image of Yugi appears next to his older alter ego.

"I think it was a vision of long ago, a part of your memory surfacing." little Yugi stated, the two nod their heads in agreement.

"Thank you...." Yami-Yugi started but stopped once he noticed that Shadi had vanished just as mysteriously as he appeared. With another soft glow of light the two traded places once again, slowly wiggling back under his covers in attempt to get comfortable again little Yugi tried to go to sleep once again. The spirit hovered close to his young partner's bed watching him in a protective manner, and then glanced out the window into the night sky a concerned look in his face.

The next morning a clearly annoyed Tea dressed in the typical Japanese schoolgirl's uniform stood by Trusdale's home/game shop waiting for Yugi so they could walk to school. Tea tapped her foot with her arms folded across her chest, after a few moments Yugi explodes out the door his Millennium puzzle bouncing about with a large slice of toast clenched tightly in his teeth.

"It's about time Yugi I was getting worried and we don't need to be late again..." she said, Yugi mumbled something as he quickly munched down the slice of toast. As the two ran to their high school they encountered both Joey and Tristan leaning against the school's gate, noticing the two running toward them they wave.

"Yo! Yugi, Tea! About time you guys showed up..." Joey shouted, "Yea guys, what kept you two" Tristan added.

"Sorry everyone, I didn't get much sleep last night. My partner and I had a odd dream that we believe was part of his missing memory, that and we also had a visit from Shadi as well." Yugi started to explain. Tristan blinked in momentary confusion but remembered the mysterious guy who saved him and Duke aboard Kaiba's Battle Ship.

"He told us that someone possessing dark powers had try to invade my partner's tomb in Egypt, it seems that there is someone after him..." Yugi finished, a look of fear strikes Joey's face but he quickly hides it.

"Great another Marik! That's all we need..." Joey growls, clenching his fist as he raises it in a threatening manner and putting on his most courageous grin. "Oh well, we'll just crush him like we did Marik!" he laughed, Tristan nudged Joey's arm giving him a sly look.

"We? Didn't Yugi beat Marik? You did do much huh?" Tristan chuckled, with an enraged shout Joey quickly puts his friend in a tight headlock, as Tristan struggled to free himself the two fell to the ground and rolled about. Yugi just smiled weakly as he watched, next to him the ghostly image of the Pharaoh appeared and smiled slightly.

_"Joey is right Yugi, they all helped us in our battle against Marik and they will once again against this new evil force..."_ Yami-Yugi mentally spoke to his younger partner. Noticing Tea's silences Yugi turned to her and saw the look of worry on her face.

"Tea are you alright?" Yugi asked softly, Tea shakes her head.

"It's nothing Yugi, but shouldn't we hurry...we'll be late if we don't" she quickly explained, _"I just hope things don't get as extreme as they did when we faced Marik. I don't want to see so many people hurt like that ever again."_ Tea though to her self. Upon hearing the comment about being late both Joey and Tristan leap up from the ground and took off running, quickly followed by both Yugi and Tea.

A few moments later the four had just barely made it into their homeroom each now slightly nervous due to the knowledge of another villein. With their minds someplace else they quickly jumped as the teach walked into the room, following the lead of their fellow students they make themselves appear bright eyed and ready to learn.

"Now class we have a surprise for today, a new student all the way from America..." the teacher said. From the doorway appeared a slim, small built young man dressed in the same Japanese school uniform as the other boys in the class. Dark brown shoulder length hair covered his head while pure white bangs hung down over his face slowly walked into the classroom. Stopping once next to the teacher's deck he turned to face the entire class, the young man glanced over the room with a pair of sad pale yellow eyes then mustered a weak smile.

"Hello...my name is Alard, Alard Schwent...I'm pleased to meet you all..." he whispered softly. Joey grinned as he leaned forward and punched at Tristan's arm from his seat behind him, quickly glancing back Tristan returned the punched but aimed at his friend's knee.

"Sweet! Dude its another guy..." Joey whispered, they froze hearing their teacher clearing her throat and quickly straightened themselves in their seats. Tea slowly raised her hand and patiently waited for the teacher's approval to speak.

"Not to be rude, but your name doesn't sound American..." Tea stated, Alard's eyes soften and he smiled a bit more as he turned his head to look at Tea, nervously folding his hands behind his back.

"Your right... It's German, but I've lived in the US for the past few years..." Alard explained. With a stern look the teacher quickly killed off any other questions then directed him toward a empty seat near the back of the class. Silently Alard walked down the row of desks, but as the new student walked pass Yugi he felt the Millenium Puzzle hum as if reacting to another Millenium Item. Yugi watched from his seat as Alard walked by, it felt like for the two of them time was slowing down around them. Despite the fact that the young man kept his head forward and hung down Yugi noticed that Alard's eyes were locked upon him. Almost as if he too felt the same sensation that Yugi himself felt, then just for a moment Alard gave him a frightening sideways glance. But, not at Yugi himself but at something else then as Alard passed him the ghostly image of the Pharaoh appeared next to Yugi in the exact place the young man had glanced at a second ago.

_"I sense something from him, something familiar...as if he too were a holder of a Millenium Item"_ Yami-Yugi spoke mentally to Yugi, _"I agree but how all seven already have masters and it's as if he sensed you to my partner..."_ Little Yugi replied mentally. Yugi turned slightly and watched as Alard made it to his desk and took his seat silently, staring into the young man's eyes Yugi could feel a deep sorrow coming from him.

"Yugi Muto! Despite the fact you were the winner of Seto Kaiba's Battle City that does not give you the right to goof off in my class." the teacher stated, Yugi whipped around and sat straight in his seat while his cheeks turned a deep crimson.

Once classes had ended and the high school started to let out, Yugi and his friends leisurely exited and start to wander about the grounds. Both Joey and Tristan relaxed against the side of the building trying to look their toughest while Tea was going over some homework assignments. Yugi's mind or minds were else where, thinking about the new threat of evil and the sudden appearance of the odd new student. Suddenly both Joey and Tristan perked up and put on their most serious faces as they started to walk off Tea blinked and stared in confusion as she tapped Yugi on the shoulder. As the two silently followed their friends they noticed that both of them had stopped at a corner and peeked out as if spying on someone.

"What are you two doing?" Tea questioned, the two turned and each one pressed a single finger to their lips and hissed at her to be quiet.

"Just look..." Joey quietly whispered, Tristan pointed around the corner. As Yugi and Tea followed their lead and looked around the corner they noticed a grouping of four other students, three of which were known bullies and the fourth was Alard. Tea covered her mouth with her hands to muffle the gasp she made when she saw the leader of the bullies roughly shove Alard against the wall, the other two bullies stayed behind their so-called boss grinning. As Alard's back hit the wall he slumped slightly with his head hung down, oddly silently even as a few items fell from his person.

"I can't stand you stuck up Americans, you shits think your so much better than everyone else huh?" the Leader chuckled. He stood back grinning with his hands on his sides and overly playing the macho gang leader role, while his two so-called underlings stepped forward cracking their knuckles in a threatening manner.

"We usually just like to hassle any new kids, but your different and I don't like you. But, I'm sure if you gave us some money we may just leave you alone...for a while..." he growled, while his other two flunkies just chuckled.

"...Leave me...just leave me...alone...Just leave me alone!" Alard said, his voice going from soft to a harsh growl. The three bullies stare in disbelief and shock for a moment before grinning and slowly started to close in on the young man. One of the thugs stopped suddenly as his foot hit something laying on the ground, stooping to pick it up he stares at the oddly shaped box.

"What the hell is this?" he mutters, quickly the leader grabs the box and looks it over.

"This is a deck box, for holding Duel Monster cards. This little freak is a Duelist... Well since you don't have any money you won't mind if we sell your cards do you huh?" he chuckled, he started to walk away leaving the two other with Alard. Slowly looking up Alard narrowed his eyes a inhuman shine within them, while his upper lip twitched up in a sneer exposing his teeth in a feral manner.

"That's enough!" Joey shouted as he launched himself from the group's small hiding place straight at one of the two thugs. A look of shock over came Alard's face while the look of surprise on the first thug's face was shattered and in all possibility his jaw as well when Joey's clenched fist struck him. As his companion hit the ground with a thud the second bully launched himself toward Joey but was quickly tackled and roughly hammed in the stomach by Tristan and both his elbows. The pair of would be heroes smiled at each other but then noticed the so-called leader was making a run for it, as they turned to go after him something shot past them suddenly. Moving surprising fast Alard caught up to him, grabbed him by the shoulders. With a quick move threw him back-first against a metal chain-link fence then Alard slammed his foot into the young man's chest as if to hold him in place, while he gagged and gasped in pain.

"I believe you have something of mine..." Alard stated in a playful yet harsh voice, leaning forward and slowly reaching out he snatched his deck box from the bully's upraised hand. The four watched in surprise as the personality of the quiet, soft spoken young man they met earlier seemed to totally change. Yugi held his puzzle tightly with one hand as both him and his alter ego sensed a dark force struggling to be released and yet something holding it back. Alard dropped his foot and started to walk away from his would-be robber, who in turn coughed and stood straight. Tea's eyes widen as she noticed him reaching into his pocket and retrieved a small switchblade.

"Look out!" she shouted, jerking his head up Alard suddenly performs a roundhouse. Slamming his foot into the side of his would be attacker's head and dropping him to the ground.

"If you can't play nice you should play at all..." he chuckles. Turning around again Alard noticed the wide-eyed looks he was getting from Yugi and his friends. Giving the four a lost and confused look he gives them a childish smile, scratching the back of his head.

"Ah...thank you...for helping me..." Alard mutters in embarrassment, slightly glancing around so not to make eye contact with any of the four as his cheeks reddened. Both Joey and Tristan grinned proudly both of them giving the young man a thumbs-up as they puffed out their chest trying to make themselves look manlier than normal.

"Ah it's no problem!" Joey laughs, "Besides your a Duelist too, I couldn't stand by and let a fellow Duelist be harassed like that!" he adds, both Tristan and Tea give Joey a doubtful look and shake their heads.

"But how did you two know he was in trouble?" Tea suddenly asks, Joey winks and raises a pair of fingers while Tristan rubs his chin.

"It was an easy deduction Tea..." Tristan explains, "Yea, Alard is the new guy and everyone knows that new students are always the favorite targets of bullies!" Joey adds.

"Oh I thought it was the fact you guys used to be bullies yourselves." Tea jokes causing the two stumble over, deflating their egos as well. Yugi walks up toward Alard, a mixture of concern and worry easily seen on his young face.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Alard simply nods his head and gives him a weak smile as Yugi noticed that he looked just as nervous surrounded by them as he did when faced by the three thugs. Suddenly Joey appears next to the young man and drops his arm around Alard's neck, the friendly action causes him to freeze and eyes to widen as if in shock. Not knowing his actions seem to bother him Joey leans close and poke Alard in the chest.

"Hey we Duelists got to stick together right? And if you like to repay me with a friendly duel that would be fantastic!" Joey offered. Alard suddenly frowned as his eyes dropped, he quickly shrugged off Joey's arm slightly shocking the young man. Slowly shaking his head while his pale yellow eyes were filled with uncertainty as he back away from the four friends.

"I...I don't duel...not anymore...I'm sorry I got to go..." Alard suddenly mutters before he takes off running leaving the four standing there confused.

"Jeez I wonder what his deal is?" Joey mutters slightly annoyed as well as confused. Tristan keeping silent but his face showing the same annoyance as Joey's toward Alard's seemingly rude departure, Tea on the other hand stare after him with a look of pity and wondering what upset Alard more the bullies' attack or their offer of friendship. As Yugi watched the young man run the ghostly image of the Pharaoh appears beside him.

_"He is frightened of something and he walks with a great amount of weight upon his shoulders as well..."_ he observes, Yugi nods his head in agreement. As Alard ran with his eye clenched tight a small amount of wetness formed at their corners, after a few moments he stops. Pulling open the school uniform's jacket exposing a silver collar locked around his neck, hanging down from it was a ankh with a very familiar eye-shaped pattern. It bounced and swung as he undid his jacket, Alard stood there panting for breath. He suddenly snapped open his eyes and for a moment they were hard and cruel, staring out with a serious look on his face.

"So, It begins..." Alard whispers softly before stuffing his hands into his pockets and slowly walks off down the street.


	2. YUGIOH! Heart of Darkness Chapter 2

This is a fan-fiction based on the anime/manga series known as Yugioh, the characters and cards are the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi.

**YU-GI-OH!**

**Heart**

**of**

**Darkness**

By: Eben Stonier

Chapter 2

Bakura stared out of his window in the airplane as it started to make it's decent into one of Japan's Airports, after a short period of time he hand his luggage and walking out the doors of the airport. The fair skinned, slim young man looked about and took a deep breath. A slight wind blew through his waist length white hair, unbuttoning his dark blue jacket he not only exposed a light green shirt but also his Millennium Ring that dangled from around his neck.

"It was nice to visit England, but I have so many friends here now...it's so good to be back in Japan again..." Bakura happily states with his familiar English accent. As a taxi rolls up Bakura made his way toward it, but stops as his ring jiggles and reached toward his chest to touch it. He frowns slightly as sadness fills his eyes for a moment.

"This has caused so much suffering for so many people, but...I almost miss the spirit. Even if he was evil...he was still apart of me..." the young man whispers. Bakura perks up as he hears the taxi driver beep his horn, quickly gathering his luggage he opens the back door and hops inside the taxi. He leans back into the seat as the driver took off, Bakura started to drift off slightly. Gently rolling his head to stare out the window he suddenly blinks in confusion as he noticed that the driver wasn't following the directions he was given.

"Um...Pardon me...sir? This isn't the way to my apartment..." Bakura stated as he leaned forward toward the driver seat, but is forced back when the taxi turns a corner sharply. A sinister chuckle comes from the driver as he glances back, the driver greets Bakura with an unfriendly grin.

"I know, don't worry about it. Just enjoy the ride..." the driver states coldly, Bakura stared wide-eyed and growing concern. He sat silently as he was tossed about in the back sit by the driver's worsening driving, suddenly the taxi skids to a stop sideways at the opening of an alley. With a rude grunt the driver pulls Bakura out of the back seat and throws him into the alley, he lets out a quiet whine as he hits the ground and skids. Holding his right shoulder as he slowly stood Bakura slowly looked around and found that the alley he had been forced into was only desolate but also very bleak. Besides large amounts of garbage that laid about the alley, tattered remnants of discarded items of all kinds lay strung about. Glancing behind Bakura noticed that the other side was a complete dead-end due to a tall chain-link fence and a large amount of dangerous looking debris cropped out about it, while the fire-escapes were a fleeting hope. Either damaged due to neglect or criminal activities in the past there was no way that someone from the ground could reach them without their own ladder.

"Excuse me, but why are you doing this?" Bakura asked as the driver came into view again. With a sinister grin he reveals a box that he sets on the ground and kicks it toward Bakura, kneeling down he opens the box and discovers a duel disk within it. As Bakura looks up he notices his would be abductor was now wearing one as well, quickly shuffling a deck and placing it into the device.

"Why? That's easy, you were a duelist in battle city... Granted you lost but still you possess some rare cards..." the man explains, placing the duel disk upon his arm Bakura takes out his deck the concerned look on his face growing into one of deep worry.

"You're a Rare Hunter? But when Yugi defeated Marik they disbanded...didn't they?" Bakura asked, his would be opponent waved his index finger as if scolding the young man.

"Nope! Not the Rare Hunters, we prefer the name Dark Collectors. We're similar mind you, but we just don't go after rare cards...we also seal away are target's soul as well..." he chuckles, while Bakura gasps and a fearful look of shock appears upon his young face. Ignoring the cold shivers running up his spine he removes his own deck from it's protector and with a quick shuffle he places it into his Duel Disk, the two stood ready as the blade-like portion of both their Duel Disks swung around and connected to form the card placement area and the both their life-point counters set themselves to 4000. Drawing their starting hands the so-called Dark Collector grinned waved a hand toward Bakura.

"Well since it appears that you're the weaker Duelist, why don't I let you go first?" his opponent laughed. With a nervous and unsteady hand Bakura drew a sixth card and stared at his hand, he glanced up for a moment only to drop his gaze back to his card.

"I...I place a monster in defense, then a set card..." he mutters weakly, his opponent sneered and drew his sixth card and chuckled then slide two cards into his trap/magic card zone, then set a single monster in face-down defense mode.

"Well that does it for me, I'll end my turn..." he shouted as he cocked his head to one side and watched Bakura with an animalistic grin.

"My turn... I draw, now I offer my defense monster as a sacrifice for The Earl of Demise, now... Now attack his face down monster my Earl!" Bakura stated, as the zombie in noble dress leaped toward the defense monster with its thin bladed sword ready. But Bakura's monster was bounced back suddenly as a Gear Golem The Moving Fortress was revealed, the Earl of Demise dropped back toward its master.

"Ha! Your monster's attack is 2000 while my Gear Golem's defense is 2200, that means you take 200 damage to your life-points!" he laughed, with a nervous glance to his life-counter Bakura noticed that he only had 3800 life-points left. With his turn ended his opponent draws then activates one of his face down cards showing it to be a Mystical Space Typhoon quick play magic card.

"I use this magic card to destroy your face down card, then I set another monster in defense mode. Now I switch my Gear Golem into attack mode, now I activate its special effect. Giving up 800 life-points allows my Moving Fortress to attack you directly!" the Dark Collector laughed, the machine shifted then shot out a burst of like that whizzed by the Earl of Demise and struck Bakura. With a loud gasp he nearly fell over, glancing down at his life-counter he watched as it dropped to 3000.

"...oh my..." the young man muttered, he drew his next card and sacrificed his Earl of Demise for Mefist the Infernal General, then he placed another card into his magic/trap zone.

_"Mefist can inflect damage when he attack's a monster with a weaker defense..."_ Bakura thought to himself, "Mefist attack his face-down monster" he quickly ordered. A knight dressed in wicked armor on horse back launched itself forward, but much like the monster before it's attack was just as useless. It too was bounced back and the Dark Collector's monster was revealed to be a Stone Statue of the Aztecs. Bakura's eyes widen with shock as Mefist returned to him, glancing down at his life-counter again.

_"Oh no, it's defense is 2000 while Mefist's attack is only 1800, that means I take 200 points of damage..."_ he thought, but a look of shock strikes him as his life-points dropped by 400 instead of 200. He glanced up at his opponent who only laughed and shook his head then pointed at his Stone Statue.

"You fool! You should have attacked my Gear Golem since it was in attack mode, you could of done 1000 points of damage to me. But instead you attack my Stone Statue of the Aztecs, it double the damage you take when you attack with a weak monster. What are you going to do with only 2600 Life-points left huh?" the dark collector chuckled. Bakura narrowed his eye as his opponent laughed at his mistake, for the first time in a long time the young man could feel a pang of hatred toward someone. Suddenly Bakura's eyes widened as he felt a sharp pain in his heart and heard a familiar chiming of his Millennium Ring, he squeezed his eyes shut and hung his head down while his body went limp.

_"Heh I can't lose...he's lost it..."_ the dark collector thought to himself, taking his free hand he reached down the front of his shirt and pulls out a pendent made from a chunk of black stone. He grins evilly as his eyes take on a dark, inhuman glow as a soft purple light emanates from the pendent. As the purple light spreads throughout the alleyway and suddenly shadows start to form around the two duelists taking on the familiar look of a Shadow Game.

"Now that I have released the dark powers within this stone once I deplete your life-points you're soul will be sealed within your Soul Card and my masters shall be able to use your body to gather other slaves!" he laughed, with that said he draws another card from his deck. Then he sacrifices both his monsters to summon Gaia the Fierce Knight and with a wave of his hand sends the horse-riding knight toward Bakura's only monster. With a thrust of it's massive lance Gaia destroys Mefist the Infernal General, Bakura's body was jolted back roughly as his life-points dropped by 500 leaving him with only 2100 life-points left. As his body was jerked from the force of both Gaia's attack and his monster's destruction his eyes widened with shock as he felt something within his mind suddenly shatter. The dark collector's grin faded as he hears a soft and yet evil chuckle echoing throughout the darkness. Glancing toward his victim he noticed that Bakura still stood there with his head hung down chuckling as if he had

lost his mind, but he noticed that the young man's hair had spiked outwards instead of hanging down like it had before.

"...you wish to have a shadow game? Well my vessel may have been too weak to accommodate you, but I shall make sure this experience is a nightmarish one!" Bakura suddenly spoke in a venomous tone. As the young man looked up his opponent took a step back as he saw a toothy grin partnered with a evil leer with a pair of darkly lined narrowed eyes , this new Bakura laughed loudly as he drew a card from his deck.

"It's my turn! I shall remove my three fiends from play. Mefist the Infernal General, The Earl of Demise and the Earth Bound Spirit are cast out of my graveyard to special summon my Dark Necrofear! And since that was a special summon I can still summon another monster, which I shall set in defense mode...that shall end my turn..." the Evil Spirit of the Ring chuckled as he grinned smugly. The Dark Collector frowned and narrowed his eyes as he tried to examine Bakura, he chewed on the lower part of his lip as he slowly and in an uncaring manner drew his next card.

_"What the hell happened to him? He was so timid before, now he seems almost like a wild animal... That face down card shouldn't be anything troublesome, but that Dark Necrofear has a attack of 2200...while my Gaia has 2300 if he were to power it up he could crush him..."_ he thought, "Now my Fierce Knight attack his Dark Necrofear before he can increase it's power!" the Dark Collector ordered. His monster rode upon his horse and speared Bakura's monster, but the transformed young man just grinned wider as his monster exploded into shards and his life-points dropped too 2000. The ground where the Dark Necrofear stood swirled before tentacles of darkness shot out and wrapped around Gaia the Fierce Knight and dragged him over to Bakura's side of the field, the Dark Collector watched in horror as his monster took on a darker and evil look.

"What did you do to my monster!?" he demanded only to be laughed at by Bakura who had folded his arms and cocked his head to one side. The evil grin still played upon his lips as he slowly unfolded his arms and withdrew his Dark Necrofear from his graveyard pile within the Duel Disk and placed it into his magic/trap zone.

"It's very simple even to a fool like yourself, once the Dark Necrofear is destroyed in battle she can posse one opponent's monster. And since your Gaia destroyed her and he is your only monster he becomes my servant..." Bakura explained slowly as if talking to a small child. With a small arrogant laugh Bakura started his turn by drawing a card, his eyes widened with a mixture of surprise and shock while his smile turned into a psychotic grin.

"_I see, while I was asleep my vessel has altered our deck..." _the evil spirit thought, hethen flipped his face down monster.

"I reveal my Mimic of Darkness Level 1, once flipped I may draw one extra card. Then I offer my Mimic and your Gaia to summon the Invader of Darkness!" Bakura shouted, as his voice echoed through the area the ground churned. Slowly from the ground a massive dark and twisted form pulled it's self upwards, as it did so the ground clung to the monster's taking on the form of a hooded cloak which covered much of it's body.

"Now my Invader, attack his life-points directly!" Bakura shouted viciously, the Dark Collector's eyes widened with shock and fear at the sudden appearance of a monster with 2900 attack. He skidded backwards and gasped in pain after the giant monster lashed out with a clawed hand, glancing down at his life-point counter as it dropped from 4000 to 1100. Bakura laughed like a mad man as the Dark Collector slowly drew himself back to his feet and started his turn, frowning at the card he just drew.

"I set a monster in defense and play the magic card Swords of Revealing Light..." he mutters, as he played the card columns of bright light dropped down upon Bakura and his monsters each one taking the form of a sword. Then with a small chuckle as he drew another card and added it to his hand.

"Well now, you've bought yourself three turns of dread... But I shall take pride in torturing you as you wait... I start by invoking this ritual magic card, Contract with the Dark Master and by offering these two level three monsters and this level two monster I shall summon Dark Master – Zorc!" the young man grinned as the dueling field became filled with a pale green smoke that started to swirl. In moments the swirling formed a tunnel in which a large muscular form appeared, a horned head with spiky green hair slowly arose while a massive pair of red bat-like wings spread outwards over the field as it loomed over the duelists. The eyes of the Dark Collector widen with fear as he watched as this giant demon appeared from what one could imagine as a gateway to hell, he grinned and chuckled.

"You're a fool! Swords is still active so you can't attack me for three turns!" he shouted, the Dark Collector thrusted out his hand pointed at Bakura and laughed while Bakura just stood there and grinned.

"Oh? A fool huh? I didn't summon Zorc to attack you, I summoned him for his special effect..." Bakura replied calmly as a large six-sided die suddenly appeared. With a wave of his hand and a snap of his fingers the die went flying and started to roll, it slowed and finally stopped on 4. Bakura laughed while the Dark Collector just raised an eyebrow in question.

"The Dark Master's effect allows me to roll a dice, if it lands on a 1 or 2 all my opponent's monsters are destroyed. But, if I rolled a 6 all my monsters are destroyed while landing on anything else allows me to choose just one monster belonging to my opponent." Bakura explained then pointed at his opponent's lone monster that cried out as it was suddenly slashed to ribbons by Zorc's massive clawed hand.

"Oh and don't think I'll stop with just that...now I reveal my face down card, the trap card Destiny Board. If my monsters don't rip you to shreds then at the end of your forth turn you'll lose automatically..." Bakura added as the Dark Collector's body trembled with both rage and fear. With a snort the Dark Collector started his turn and drew his next card, he frowned as he looked at his hand.

_"Damn it, I mostly have high-level monsters and only a couple low-levels, Swords of Revealing Light will only last 2 more of his turns and even if I can stall him at the end of eight turns I'll lose anyway..."_ he thought to himself. With a scowl he placed another monster in defense-mode then ended his turn, still grinning Bakura placed the magic card Spirit Message I into the magic/trap zone then drew a card.

"Well since I still cannot attack I shall do nothing this turn..." Bakura chuckled as he folded his arms and waited patiently. The Dark Collector narrowed his eyes as he started his turn by drawing a card, as he looked at it a small grin formed.

"Well I can't do anything about your two monsters...yet, but I can get rid of your Destiny Board trap. I play the magic card Mystical Space Typhoon!" he shouted as he shoved the card into his duel disk, as the card appeared on the field and started to glow. But before it could take effect Bakura's monster the Invader of Darkness suddenly lashed out and destroyed the magic card, with wide eyes and a opened mouth the Dark Collector just stared stunned.

"Heh, how pathetic I guess you didn't know did you? As long as the Invader of Darkness is on the field my opponent cannot activate quick-play magic cards...is there any else you'd like to try?" Bakura teased which was answered by a annoyed growl. Shrugging Bakura started his turn after pulling out the magic card Spirit Message N and placed it into his magic/trap zone. Then he summoned a ArchFiend Soldier to his side of the field, the card glowed as the demonic looking armored knight appeared.

"I think I shall end my turn now, which means the end of your protection..." the evil spirit taunted as each of the glowing swords slowly dimmed and faded away. The Dark Collector kept silent despite his opponent's taunts as he drew a card, then he set another monster in defense mode and slide a pair of cards into his magic/trap zone. Then as he ended his turn Bakura placed the magic card Spirit Message A into his magic/trap zone, then drew a card from his deck as he started his turn.

"Well I think I shall end your miserable attempt at dueling, Dark Master Zorc attack his first defense monster!" Bakura ordered with a psychotic grin and wide eyes. The massive demon lashed out quickly but was suddenly stopped by some unseen barrier, with a snarl Bakura glanced over at his opponent and noticed he activated a trap card known as Negate Attack.

"So you still plan on stalling huh? Well I wouldn't say it would of been less painful if you had allowed me to rip through your defense and crush you, but since you stopped my attack and ended my whole battle phase with that trap I guess I shall end my turn..." Bakura stated calmly a smug grin on his face now as he waited. The Dark Collector's hand shock as he drew a card, his entire body shock as he stared at his hand then ever so slowly he dropped both his hands down to his side and kept his head hung downwards staring at his feet.

"I take it you've ended your turn? How utterly pathetic..." Bakura hissed as he narrowed his eyes, quickly going through his deck he found the last piece of the Destiny Board set. The magic card Spirit Message L, once pulled from his deck he quickly shuffled it and placed it back into the duel disk's slot and then slide the magic card into his magic/trap zone. As the last card joined its counter parts there was a bright glow as each card appeared onto the field and flashed in a eerie, ghost-like manner.

"I have all the pieces of the Destiny Board on my side of the field and in the proper order, which means I get a automatic win!" Bakura declared loudly a insidious grin on his face afterwards. The strange stone suddenly flared to life once again, glowing a bright purple as it did so the Dark Collector's body stiffened. Bakura glanced about curiously as the shadows around them swirled, moving faster much like some wild animal going into a berserk fury. Then his attention was returned to his defeated opponent as he let out a painful cry, the pendent was now illuminating a blinding light before it suddenly shattered. As the stone shattered the darkness that surrounded the two caved in, not falling but being draw straight toward the Dark Collector like a pack of ravenous beasts descending upon a wounded animal. Bakura watched on in horror as the mass of darkness that had started out as their shadow game covered his opponent. Then it was over his opponent dropped to his knees staring outwards but seeing nothing, his eyes half closed and dull. Ever so slowly Bakura walked over toward the man his dark eyes filled with depraved interest, but before he could inspect anything the body of his opponent fell over on his side. The sudden movement was ignored as Bakura suddenly glanced down and saw one of the Dark Collector's cards glowing with an malevolent aura, stooping down he picked it up only to discover it was the monster card Gaia the Fierce Knight. As he looked at it there was a sudden flicker on the picture and for a brief moment Bakura could of sworn he not only saw the image of his opponent but also heard a cry of sorrow.

"Don't worry now. He's still alive, but like you'd care about that fact huh?" a mysterious voice stated in a cheerful manner. Glancing up Bakura noticed a young man standing on one of the fire escapes that was connected to the side of the building. The age of man was unknown but he was dressed in a pair of old and slightly faded blue-jeans with a black tank-top and a pair of combat boots, a long trench coat covered much of him but couldn't hide his large muscled body. His hair was extremely short as if cut in a military fashion, what hair he did have was neatly parted into a spiky mass. While his face was both friendly and young there was a odd hardness to it as if it had be weathered, but his eyes where a icy inhuman blue color. A pair of purple colored, rectangle-framed sunglasses adorned his face making him look like an odd cross of a punk rocker and a hippie.

"That is more than true, I take it your one of these Dark Collectors as well?" Bakura questioned as he sneered up at this unknown intruder. The stranger sat down on part of the railing and kick one leg over it allowing it to dangle as it leaned against the building, in a nonchalant manner he glanced down causing his sunglasses to slide down his nose.

"Yup! Oh but don't worry your spiky little head about me dueling you, I ain't here for your soul or rarest card yet..." the stranger replied. Bakura narrowed his eyes and grinned as he spread his arms outwards, his Millennium Ring bounced upon his chest causing the hanging ends to chime against each other.

"If your anything like my last opponent here then I doubt I should be..." the evil spirit retorted, the stranger only raised an eyebrow as if unexcited and then yawned loudly in a childish manner. Then without a word slid off the railing and stood, slowly started to walk toward the latter that would lead him toward the roof of the building.

"You shouldn't be so cocky, any who he was our weakest duelist. And his mission really wasn't to take Bakura's soul but to reawaken the spirit within the Millennium Ring...figured enough stress would pop ya out again..." the stranger explained. A look of surprise appeared on Bakura's face while his lips pressed against each other tightly as he kept his eyes locked upon the mysterious young man.

"Oh...and you can keep that duel disk, call it a birthday present. But you'll be needing it soon...and by the way the name is Zane...Semo Zane...best remember that..." the stranger stated calmly as he disappeared up the latter leaving Bakura alone with the exception of the now soulless duelist. Slowly Bakura turned around and slowly started to walk out of the alley, rudely leaping upon the taxi's hood he drop easily down onto the sidewalk on the other side. With his a slight glance behind him he tosses his long hair and started to walk a small smile played across his lips as he glared out in an evil manner.

"Well...it seems thing shall be getting interesting soon...maybe I should look up the Pharaoh and his friends, for some more fun..." Bakura chuckles as he walked, but then he suddenly stops.

"First I should remove the memories of these events from my vessel's mind just to keep my presence hidden for now..." the evil spirit mutters.

Across the city Yugi and his friends walked down the street, Yugi was in the lead and he appeared to be deep in thought or mentally communicating with the Pharaoh. Tea seemed distracted as well while both Joey and Tristan still went on talking about the fight at the school earlier, how the two had saved the new student Alard.

"_It's so odd, the sudden warning about the evil force and then the appearance of Alard..."_ Yugi though to himself, the ghostly image of the pharaoh appeared next to his young host.

"_It is too much of a coincidence..._" The pharaoh agreed, they turned suddenly hearing a shout from Joey. The there watched as Joey drooled over a poster placed in the window of the, both Yugi and Tea glanced at each other puzzled while Tristan just cracked a grin.

"Must be some kinda juicy picture.." he chuckled, Joey popped his head up and glanced at his friend with narrowed eyes. He stuck himself in between Tristan and Yugi and placed his arms around their shoulders.

"It's not that guys, this poster has info about another Duel Monsters tournament!" Joey laughed, putting the two into headlocks he grins and dances in place for a few moments nearly choking his two friends. Tristan breaks free and falls down while little Yugi wiggles himself through the space in Joey's arm so that now his friend was now carrying him. As he was suspended in mid-air Yugi leaned closer to read the poster better.

"He's right, some big business from America is holding their own version of Battle City right here in Japan. It looks like we can sign up at this store here!" Yugi shouted with joy. Joey with a crazed laugh drops Yugi and raced in side the store Yugi glanced back at the others and walked inside, quickly followed by Tristan.

"Oh those boys..." Tea mutters as she shook her head, she turned suddenly as she felt someone come up behind her. Alard no longer dressed in the school uniform greeted her but instead a pair of loose jeans and a jean jacket, he gave her a weak smile.

"Hello Miss Gardner..." he mutters meekly, she returns his smile while smoothing down her skirt quickly.

"Hello Alard, please just call me Tea. There's no need to be so formal..." she returns, Tea watched curiously as he stared at the tournament poster frowning Alard turned back to her.

"Don't let them join the tournament..." Alard stated, somewhat taken back by his sudden comment Tea turned around and enters the store only to bump into the backs of her three friends. Looking ahead of the she could see Kaiba having a argument with the store's owner.

"How dare you steal my Battle City idea!" Kaiba shouted as he slammed his hand down upon the display case, the owner ducked back and shrugged.

"Hey, easy there. I'm only posting the information, I don't have anything to do with the company planning it..." he said in his defend himself. Kaiba frowned bitterly and glared angrily, he glanced back at Yugi and a small evil smile grew across his face.

"Well now Yugi if your going to join these cheap copy of my grand tournament then it just might be worth it then..." Kaiba chuckled, as he walked pass the group Joey made a grab for the man's jacket causing Kaiba to stop.

"Hey! You better not forget me!" Joey growled, Kaiba looked down at the blond haired man and only sneered in disgust.

"Trash like you shouldn't be allowed into any tournament, you wouldn't be worth mine or Yugi's time..." Kaiba scoffs as he jerks his arm free and walked out of the store while Joey shouted after him. As Kaiba left the store he noticed Alard leaning against the side of the building with his head down, he narrowed his eyes as Alard glanced up at him briefly.

"_Most likely another one of Yugi's worthless followers...but still he looks familiar...somehow..."_ Kaiba thought to himself as he got into a limousine asit pulled up to the curb, as Alard watched he frowned bitterly. In a few minutes Yugi and the others came walking out of the store, Joey still fuming over his encounter with Kaiba.

"I can't wait to put the snob in his place and you better watch out too Yugi!" Joey laughed, with a carefree grin he took off running by himself toward his home. Shaking his head Tristan waved a goodbye to Tea and Yugi as he took off as well. Grinning happily Yugi started to walk home with Tea by his side, she glanced back to check on Alard only to discover that he had vanished.

"_I hope it's alright that I didn't mention anything about Alard to Yugi and Joey..."_ she thought to herself as they walked.

Back inside the store once night had fallen and the owner had locked his shop's door, slipping behind the displace case and into the backroom. With wide eyes and an evil grin he pulled out a cell phone, shaking from excitement he punched in a number and held the device to his ear.

"Hurry and connect me, I have information for the master!" he spoke, in the doorway behind him the shadows shifted as a dark purple glow illuminated the darkness.

"Damn it! No Zane I don't want to tell you, I want to tell the master! Busy? Fine jerk, let him know that both Yugi and Kaiba have joined the tournament..." he growled into the phone, he snarled in annoyance as he shut off and folded the phone. Behind him the shadows continued to take form, a collar and ankh appeared from within the darkness as did an evil glowing pair of eyes.

"This...information, you wouldn't mind tell me now would you?" a disembodied voice hissed, the store's owner slowly turned around. Has he looked at the shadowy figured he froze, eyes widened in fear as he locked his lips together tightly.

"Fine then, I'll just have to rip it from your mind...Soul Inversion!" the figured shouted, the man's body jerked back as a dark purple glow encased his body. His eyes widen as his lips drew back and he clenched his teeth before he screamed out into the night.


End file.
